nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
|fullname = Cynthia Aurora Vortex |alias = Special Girl |personality = Intelligent, competitive, bossy, sarcastic, compassionate, insecure |home = Retroville |family = Mr. Vortex (father), Sasha Vortex (mother), Susie Vortex (aunt) |pets = Humphrey |friends = Libby Folfax, Britney Tenelli, Jimmy Neutron (boyfriend), Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Nick Dean, Goddard, Humphrey, Timmy Turner |enemies = King Goobot, Eustace Strytch, Professor Calamitous, Betty Quinlan (slightly one-sided), Meldar Prime, Grandma Taters |first = "Old Dog, New Tricks" |last = SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom |voice = Carolyn Lawrence |quote = "If we blow up, whatever's left of me is kicking your butt."}} Cynthia "Cindy" Aurora Vortex is one of the main characters from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is an intelligent blonde girl with green eyes who is Jimmy's arch-rival and girlfriend. She used to be the smartest kid in Lindberg Elementary School, until Jimmy moved into town. In addition, Cindy is more athletic than Jimmy and practices a lot of martial arts sports. She is very bossy, prideful, intelligent, and stubborn (almost as much as Jimmy). Cindy also serves as Jimmy's voice-of-reason in later episodes and usually warns him of the consequences of his actions and tells him to think his plans through. Unfortunately, Jimmy hardly listens and does what he wants instead. In season three, she does many attempts to get Jimmy to notice her, but he ignores her out of pride. Cindy is also shown to be a bad liar and can easily be told when she is lying or in denial. Despite Cindy's seemingly cold demeanor, she and Jimmy are very much alike; she loves science as much as he does, loves having adventures with her friends and doesn't seem to be very popular or have a lot of friends. It is also shown that Cindy secretly wants be as brilliant and smart as Jimmy and looks up to him. In her debut, she wore a pretty pink short-sleeved knee-length button-front dress before switching to a pink dress shirt with black jeans, and pink sneakers and wore her hair in pigtails with two pink scrunchies. For the series itself, Cindy wears a fading-green tank with stripes, gray khaki pants, white polka-dot panties and has her hair in a pony tail. Keith Alcorn said this was to make her look older. Oddly, however, the video games continued to use her original design. Her best friend is Libby (sometimes she hangs out with Brittany as well). She has a dog named Humphrey. In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, Cindy had a (brief) relationship with Timmy Turner. Cindy is also shown to be a very compassionate person as it is shown that she does not appreciate it when Jimmy is heartbroken or depressed, and she actually tries to comfort him. One example is in the movie when Jimmy starts crying and feeling sorry for himself after realizing the abduction is his fault and she goes to comfort him. Another example is in "Billion Dollar Boy", when she realizes that Eustace is a petty, sadistic jerk and he was only using her and the others to hurt Jimmy and then have Jimmy watch Goddard die. Cindy is the only character from the franchise who doesn't have a Planet Sheen counterpart. Gallery Cindy's_original_design.png|Cindy as she appeared in the movie. Cindy_in_2D.png|Cindy's official 2D design Cindy_Vortex.jpg Cindy9.jpg| Cindy_in_karate_outfit.jpg|Cindy in her karate outfit. BeatThatNeutron.jpg|Cindy with her friend Libby in the first season. Cindy_in_2-D.jpg|Cindy in The Fairly OddParents style CindyWithHumphrey.jpg|Cindy, in her original design, with her dog Humphrey. Cindy1.jpg JimmyCindy13.jpg JimmyCindy14.jpg Jimmy_kissing_Cindy_from_IDOJ.jpg JimmyCindyAboutToKiss.jpg|Jimmy and Cindy about to kiss. Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-21h56m27s92.png Ff.PNG Cindy_Vortex_FOP1.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h10m05s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h15m25s116.png JimmyCindyFlirting.jpg JimmyCindy30.jpg Cindy in the Chrysler commercial.jpg|Cindy in the 2007 Chrysler Town & Country commercial. Vlcsnap-2016-01-29-16h04m35s610.png External links * Jimmy Neutron Wiki: Cindy Vortex Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters in video games